This invention relates to biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyester compositions, and methods of manufacture of the copolyesters and compositions. These copolyesters and compositions are useful as molded or extruded plastic objects, films, and fibers. More particularly, this invention relates to biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyester compositions, specifically poly(butylene-co-adipate terephthalate) copolyester compositions that are white in color and useful in various applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,393 discloses a branched, random aliphatic-aromatic copolyester suitable for foaming into biodegradable disposable articles, including poly(butylene-co-adipate terephthalate) (PBAT). U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,034 discloses processes for preparing PBAT by reacting dimethyl terepthalate (DMT) or terephthalic acid (TPA) and adipic acid (AA) with butanediol (BDO). The biodegradability is induced by the incorporation of adipic acid in poly(butylene terephthalate) (PBT). The polymer thus made has a typical melting point (Tm) of about 109° C., and a glass transition temperature (Tg) between −25 to −30° C. The polymerization is conducted using a transesterification (TE) catalyst such as a titanium or tin compound.
The present inventors have observed that biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyester product obtained in such a reaction was discolored, often ranging from pink to red in color. This presents a problem in that the aesthetic appearance of a non-white polymer product is an obstacle to employing the polymer in end-uses where the discoloration is apparent and cannot be readily overcome or masked with pigments, whitening agents or fillers. For at least the foregoing reasons, there remains a long unfelt need to develop processes that produce useful biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters.